


One Final Scene and Series Notes

by Merfilly



Series: Big Bang Transformers Verse [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final scene I have managed to write for this series, and I have included the notes that would have rounded it out. Sadly, my ambition to write this is not married to a reliable muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Final Scene and Series Notes

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who ever supported me with words and reading, I thank you. 
> 
> To any who feel the tale is incomplete enough to need more, I remind you all that I am a fan of remixed works, and it is all free game.

On a distant moon, far from Cybertron, a ship was lost, and with it, a great warrior. Yet, the fallen body was ignored for the longest time, as the ship was investigated for its cargo. Neither of those who searched noted the tiny bipedal tracks that had disturbed the moondust coating everything on the inside.

::They have to be here, Starscream!::

:I know that, Lord Megatron, but they are not, and if we delay much longer, the Fallen will be suspicious!:: Starscream snapped back at him. 

Megatron snarled at that, but he knew his lieutenant spoke truly. ::We shall return soon.:: His optics fell on the mech's body that lay inside the ship as if it had been meant to be his tomb. Crimson light flared, before he touched Starscream's arm with a talon. ::Perhaps Soundwave can activate that relic as something to use against the Autobots?::

Starscream made a crooning noise in the back of his vocalizer. ::Certainly worth a thought, my lord. Would it not cripple Optimus Prime to have his teacher revealed to him in full?::

They both shared in the cruel laughter that followed, before they transformed and flew back to the waiting Thundercracker and Skywarp to make their way out to the _Nemesis_ , neither one sparing even a glance to the water-heavy planet the moon circled.

* * *

**Below this are the remaining plot points that would have been the bones of the rest of the series.**

1\. The Matrix was to have the ability to compel the AllSpark... and vice versa. By bonding with a human, the AllSpark has won an edge in that power balance.

`~`~`~`~`

2\. The hatchlings were going to be rescued via a bending of energy from Mikaela's control of the AllSpark, allowing the Autobots to reach the Nemesis, sow chaos, and make off with the young.

`~`~`~`~`

3\. NASA's appropriation of the technology aboard Sentinel's ship would have been seen, but given a choice between his continued betrayal of the Autobots and siding with the Fallen, Sentinel would choose Optimus's cause... and die destroying the Fallen.

`~`~`~`~`

4\. Megatron and Optimus would fight one more time, forcing the AllSpark to bridge their sparks to each other, forcing each one to see just what the other is/has done/will be. Fearing that there is no redemption, and that their race is on the brink of extinction, Megatron falls in the end, both by his own and Optimus's realizations.

`~`~`~`~`

5\. The AllSpark is exhausted, having used the energies it had gathered to help in the battle, and to touch each Earth-System mech to attempt to 'heal' its creations. Mikaela questions the AllSpark's thoughts that the Decepticons are inherently 'damaged' and counters with observations of 'broken' Autobots. To counter both the exhaustion and the flaw of logic, the AllSpark and the Matrix are combined into one entity, leaving Mikaela changed but no longer the host... and the combined entity disappears.

`~`~`~`~`

6\. A coda to show that Cybertron has been 'jump-started' by the new entity, and all the inhabitants there in stasis, just waiting for the other creations to return.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Witnessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988520) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
